The Best Day Of My Life!
by IzukuPink
Summary: It's a hairy situation, when you hair turns pink. Especially when picture day. To Izuku Midoriya, it's the worst day of his life.


I sighed, the warm water feeling good as it hit my skin. I wanted to stay forever but time was of the essence. And there was only fourty-three minutes before school. With that, there's no telling what Mr. Aizawa would do to me if I showed up late. I might possibly be a dead man. _I'll have to make this quick,_ I thought to myself as I reached over for the comunity shampoo.

So far this morning has been a tad bit rough. It all started when I was chatting with Sero. He had told me that my breath reeked, and had offered me some extra minty gum. I thanked him and accepted it, feeling embarrassed. Once he left, Iida came in ranting about how important breakfast was to the learning mind and had offered me some Orange Juice. I'd declined and got myself some water to prove to him that I was getting the proper foods and fluids. I had completely forgotten that I had some mint gum in my mouth. And that does not mix well with ice... _cold_... ** _water._**

And here I was thinking that I had felt pain before.

He then asked me why my face was so distorted, and came to the conclusion that I was constipated, because I haven't been getting the proper foods and fluids.

I popped open the shampoo. The weird smell of paint filled the steamy air. _That's odd_. I looked at the shelf for others only to find that I held the only bottle. There was forty-one minutes left. _Guess I'm smelling like paint today._

I squeezed the plastic bottle, making pink soap spill into the palm of my hand. _The soap's pink? The color doesn't really matter, does it? It's not like it's gonna dye my hair pink. That would have been bad, especially today since it's picture day._ A chuckle escaped my throat, finding my own thought funny. _I probably wouldn't even smile for the picture, I'd be so embarrassed._

I scrubbed hard, wanting to look my best. Once finished, I grabbed a dry towel from a pile and wrapped it around my neck. _I'll dry off in a second, after I get my Uniform._ Turning around I reached for my red duffel bag that sat on a bench far from the shower heads.

My hands pulled down on the metal zipper, opening it. I expected to see my uniform, only to find my...All Might boxers. _What?_ Feeling panicked, I pulled the whole thing closer to my chest only to see it was true. I forgot my uniform. _Okay, that's fine I can just put on my PJs._ Which were on the floor...in a puddle. I had forgotten that I had set my pajamas on top of my bag, and when I had grabbed it my PJ's must've fell off it. And into the puddle I had created. What I get for not drying off first!

I snatched it from the ground, the freezing cold water dripping from my clothes to my wrist. Making me cringed, gross floor water. Ringing it out, I reluctantly put on my clothes. It's wet fabric sticking to my to my also damp skin.

 _Ok, once I get out of the bathroom I'm gonna make a beeline straight to my dorm room._ Good plan! I smiled grabbing my duffel bag and ran to the door almost slipping on the slick floor as I did so. _Yeah, this morning's been rough, first Sero, bad mint and water combination, weird soap smell (which I can still smell), forgot my uniform, and now my Pj's. But that doesn't mean my whole day is gonna be bad. It's not like it could get any worse-_

I turned my head toward the dozens of fogged up mirrors and sinks, a blob of pink mimicking my movement. "What?" My feet seemed to move on their own, inching closer to the mirror. I stopped right in front of the mirror. My blurred reflection stared back at me. The mirror had so much condensation, that it took me wiping it with my four arm to see clearly. My wide eyes met the now clear image of my hair.

I screamed.

 _Ohmygoodnessohmygoodness!_

 _Oh, my sweet goodness!_

I furiously combed my fingers through my hair, willing it to come out. My hair is pink.

I looked back into the mirror, nothing's changed. My hair's still _pink_!

"H-how?" My mind went back to the soap, _I knew something was weird about it! Someone must've changed out the soap with hair dye. But that's not how hair dye works?_

"What am I going to do!" _Today's picture day! And my classroom full of kids, who'd laugh at anything!_ I gasped, _All Might_.

 _Nononononono!_ I can't have my Idol see me like this!

I can't have anybody see me like this!

"Midoriya?" A few knocks came at the door, _Todoroki_. "Hey, um, are you okay?"

I shuffled to the door, pressing my body against the it. "I'm fine-better than fine. I'm peachy!"

"Okay um..."

"Are you decent? May we come in?" A new voice, Ojiro. _Just how many people are out there?_

"Who's all out there?"

"All the boys except Bakugou."

"So can we come in?"

"No!'

"Midoriya I am sorry but with the recent events and you screaming it is hard to believe you are 'fine'. We're coming in!"

"NO!" I yelled, activating my quirk as the boys pushed on the door.

"Come on Midoriya please!" Mineta huffed, "I really need to pee."

The pushing stopped, and a bunch of 'really Mineta's' were heard.

"You gotta go when you got to go!"

"Fine, I'll come out but please turn around." I asked while wrapping a towel around my head. _Just in case._ I could hear the rustle of movement from the other side of the door.

"Alright, Midorya we did it."

"Thanks, you guys."

I slowly opened the door, only to find the boys have blocked the part of the hall that leads to the dorm rooms. I tensed up, they blocked my pathway to my room. Panicking, I ran in the opposite direction. The living room came into view and I halted to a stop.

All the girls were in there, their heads turned to my direction. They all let out a blood-curdling scream. Confused I looked down, my Pajamas. My shorts and T-shirt were both white. And wet. When clothes are wet (And a light color) they become see through. And right now my clothes were a window to my vibrant All Might boxers. I joined them in the screaming.

"What! What!"

"What is going on..."

The boys, they heard the screaming and came! _Not the first time..._ All their eyes were stuck to my shorts.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, shoving past them.

Officially the worst morning in my entire life. Once I got to my dorm room I threw myself in, and crawled into bed.

 _What am I going to do...How do I get out of this mess?_

Pink locks of hair fell into my eyesight, I stared wide eyed at the sight of it. My towel. _Oh no did it fall off while I was running! Did everyone see my hair?!_ I shot straight out of bed, looking frantically around. My eyes caught the white object on the floor, next to my duffel bag.

I sighed in relief. _At least something went my way. Wait what time is it?_

Twenty-nine minutes until school.

And I'm still undressed, and my hair is still pink.

 _What am I going to do?!_ I looked down at my towel, already dreading the idea.

But it was my only option.

I snatched my clothes, and put them on. Then picking up my towel I set it upon my head. Making it in the appearance of a veil.

I tugged onto my towel, as I peeked outside my room.

No-one all clear!

I spirited straight toward the living room, on the first floor.

My towel fluttering in the breeze, just like a cape would.

So far I haven't seen anyone. _That's great!_ I halted to a stop, _Wait no it's not where,_ _is everybody?!_

Thirteen minutes until school.

"Oh...my...GOSH!" I ran, faster than I ever had before.

* * *

My sprinting continued never once ceasing in pace.

Finally, just finally I made it to my classroom.

I slide in, almost falling.

"Tardiness is unacceptable in the hero course. Hope you are willing to pay for that." Mr.Aizawa scolded.

"Yes sir." I mumbled scurrying to my seat.

I sighed in relief, I felt I was finally able to relax. My hands were still clinging onto the towel, not letting it fall. _Everything's fine now..._

It was quiet, too quiet, I looked up to see everyone's eye's on me including Mr.Aizawa's. "Midoriya,"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Please tell me what possessed you to wear a towel to school. Take it off."

"B-but."

"Take your towel hat off, or I'll have you clean the hallways with a toothbrush."

I gulped, loosening my grip on my towel. Allowing it to slip off my head.

 **A/N Haha, I feel so bad for Deku. Literally while writing this, I was thinking to myself "Hm how can I make his day worse?"**

 **He doesn't deserve it! It's gonna get better for him don't worry. Also since it only mentions where the bathrooms and dorms are once in the anime/manga I kinda had to guess it where everything exactly is.**

 **I Promise there's gonna be a tiny twist. Two. But they're not big like, Principal Nezu being Izuku's dad. Which would be kinda random.**

 **For some reason I find it funny to think Izuku with another color of hair. Idk why. Hence my username.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
